Lalaloopsy League of Heroes : Episode 24 True Potential
Blanket: Ugh.. We tried everything , but still no Power Mark... Dexter: I give up! Patch: *chewing a gum but accidentally spits it when he heard what Dexter said.* The HECK! We can't give up now! Blanket:You are right! We can do this! We wil have our Power Mark! Patch: That's the Spirit! Dexter: *cries* You guys made me inspired! * sneezedin his hanky * Then before they even do a thing , a massive explosion happened near their clubhouse. A boy that look excactly like Forest was found outcold. Blanket: Oh Goshling! Patch: *his eyes turn olive* What just happened? Dexter: Who is this.. He looks like he can be a PMC! *he saw his PM* Nah.. He already have a Power Mark.. Blanket: I think he is Forest's twin.. But.. Patch: I can sense he is no ordinary boy.. Let's take him to Rosy! Blanket: Good IDEA! PMC: POWER MARK CRUSADERS LETS GO!! At Rosy's: Rosy: Hey PMC! PMC: We need yur help.. This guy is outcold! Rosy: Hakuna Matata! Several Hours later the boy woke up.. Boy: Where am I? Rosy: He is awake! I'm sorry little boy but your brain has been damaged. You can only survive in 3 years. Boy: What?! CURSE THAT GIRL!I'm still seaching for my lost son.. Rosy: SON?! You look like a teenager! Boy: I am Coal. I am already 23.. Rosy: Sew.. umm.. Ni-c-ce to meet ya! *tousless her hair* Coal: *he saw Patch not knowing it was him* You look really familiar mister.. Patch: Ohh.. ok.. I'm...Patch.. Coal: *eyes lit up* Blanket: Come on crusaders! Let's go! Dexter: I don't wanna go , Precilla is there look! *Blanket pulled his ear* Dexter:OUUUUUUUUCHHHH!! STOP IT!! Patch: Hahahahahahaha!! *Blanket pulls Patch's ear too* Patch: *not amused* They have arrived at the clubhouse.. And Dexter and Blanket slept.. Patch: Could it be.. *stares at his necklace* I'm going on a late night adventure! Patch ventured around the land and saw a familiar portal.. But he could not remember when did he felt that. He found a piece of crystal and a unicorn badge.. Patch: I.. can feel.. I felt this before.. This thing I am holding.. Could this be the answer on what I am.. ???: Stop! You monster! Patch: Wha?! Where are you?! I can feel and hear you! * senses it's energy and points his water gun on the stranger* ???: NO! PLEASE DON'T! I am Daniel Evergreen.. I know you are an Arcan like your father.. Patch: You know him? Who are you?! Dainiel: I'm his uncle.. Patch: Where is he? Dainie: He's been lost after a war! Patch: *sheds a tear* He's alive isn't he? Dainiel: I'm not sure.. Patch: TELL ME IF HE IS ALIVE!!! Dainiel: He ... I.... don't know.. He was lost near this area..But nobody found him Patch: *shoots him with water gun and runs * The scenery was very scary. The trees are moving. The air is breezy.. When therewas a terrible storm Patch still walked.. But he was getting weaker becauseof the icy place. Patch: *shivers* I can solve this mystery.. E-even if the weather is bad.. CONTINUE!! He saw tons of enemies and slay it.. The next thing he did was pass the cursed lake to find the parts of is necklace so he would remember what happened on THAT DAY.. Patch: 1,2,3.. It's complete! One from Japanlalaloopsy.. One from Dainiel.. And One from here! And a tiny thing I got from Rosy's house.. Suddenly a skull with wings and lightning strike appearedat his wrist. Patch: A Power Mark.. How? Coal: I knew you we're Patch! Patch: No way! You're my dad? Coal: Yes! I may look young but..Im- Patch hugged him tightly. Coal: *sigh* I think youalready accepted Forshy as a sister even though she is my cousin. Patch:Yes! Coal dissapeared without any thing magical happened. Patch: *cries* That was him..But Rosy's visiting hours is over.. Patch got back at the club house late morning. Blanket: Hey Patch! What's that thing on you- Patch: What? Dexter: A POWA MARK!!!! Blanket:OMG! OMG! OMG! Dexter: DON'T LOOK AT THE WINDOW!! Blanket: WHY? Ace: MWAHAHAHAHA!! AT LAST IM IN FULL POWER!! Patch: ACE! He had reach his maximum level!! Dexter: Umm.. Patch.. you are also.. Patch: WHat? do you mean? Blanket: You evolved.. Patch: I did? How? Blanket: You look like you did.. Dexter: and your necklace is glowing.. Patch: ... Wanna train before we battle? Dexter: We're gonna train? Blanket: Good Idea! PMC: POWER MARK CRUSADER LET'S TRAIN!! TBC Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes